


Brightest Star

by CitlaliMonster



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitlaliMonster/pseuds/CitlaliMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the DA Fic Swap on Tumblr.  Elaine belongs to ImaginaryElle~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brightest Star

“I still cannot fathom why you would ever want to visit Nevarra, but of course it would be a pleasure for you to come with us.” Cassandra's answer came without her looking up from the document on her desk, “Vex and I will be leaving tomorrow, as we intend to avoid the holidays if we can- VEX GET OFF THE WINDOWSILL!”

The elf jumped at her name, startled. “But I can finally climb again!”

Cassandra's aim was true as she launched an apple at her elven wife's leg, the woman finally dropping down from the window near the ceiling after getting hit and gracefully making her way to the floor. One of her arms was missing, and in its place a false arm made of twisted, living ironbark branches attached to her shoulder. Woven into the branches like glittering veins was raw lyrium, which secured itself to one of Vex's lyrium tattoos from her time as a slave; it seemed to have a pulse all its own.

“Just because you can doesn't mean you should. If you had been paying attention, you would know that Lady Trev- _Rutherford_ wants to join us on our trip to Nevarra.” even with her age, Cassandra's disapproving scowl still sent shivers down Vex's spine.

“Really? It's just a bunch of Cassandra's relatives talking about how important their blood is, and how disappointed they are in her life choices. Unless we're skipping that.” the elf said, frowning and shrugging, “Then we visit her uncle Vestalus and Anthony in the Grand Necropolis.”

Sadness ghosted through the High Seeker's eyes as her wife spoke, and she looked up at Elaine Trevelyan – well, Elaine Rutherford by now. Former Inquisitor, Knight-Enchanter, and sharing her wife's missing arm; albeit for a different reason entirely. Vex merely had the good fortune of an ancient elven mother that could weave a working prosthetic from living wood.

“Yes, why would any of those things bother me? Cullen and I have been looking for a reason to get away. And, it'll be my first time seeing it.” Elaine said casually, shrugging. Cassandra smiled a bit, nodding.

“We're leaving at dawn – if you can be ready that quickly, Lady Rutherford.”

~

Elaine and Cullen arrived early that morning, but evidently not as early as Cassandra had risen to prepare for the trip. Her horse was saddled and ready, the Nevarran stallion dwarfing the large hart that was giving the High Seeker some issues.

“Come on! How does she get this Maker-forsaken thing saddled-?” she wrestled with the beast, the hart making it known that he was not going to accept the saddle without a fight. Vex's laughter was like bells in the air as she approached the pair, gently nudging Cassandra and the saddle away. She pulled a blanket off the wall of the barn and tossed it over his back.

“I don't ride with a saddle, did you forget Cassa?” she said softly, pulling herself up onto his back using his antlers. Cassandra responded with a disgusted noise and hopped up onto her own steed.

The group rode for seven days before reaching Nevarra City. Just outside the city gate, Cullen lightly jostled his sleeping wife awake on the saddle in front of him.

“Rise and shine, love. We're here.” he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. Elaine's eyes fluttered open to be greeted by a sprawling metropolis.

Grand sandstone buildings with domed roofs stood, glinting gold in the afternoon sun with pillars that seemed to stretch into the sky. The streets were cobblestone, laid out before them and twisting between the buildings. Every road seemed to lead to one central location that had yet to be discovered. Moving farther into the city, a magnificent archway carved from black marble stood tall against the warm hues of the rest of the city. A wrought iron gate lay closed in the archway, the crest of the Mortalitasi part of the metalwork design.

Elaine gasped at the sight of the crowned skull heraldry, eyes shining with curiosity. It was another world entirely from Ferelden and Orlais. Statues of dragons accented in gold, the crowned skull clutched in their claws. The Nevarrans sure did love their dragons. Cassandra noticed her gazing at one of them, speaking up.

“Not everyone in Nevarra is this obsessed with dragons. But there are many profound dragon hunters buried in the Grand Necropolis, and these statues are often commissioned when one of them dies.” she said, almost distant in her explanation, “There are more inside. Come.”

Their horses were taken before they were allowed past the gate. Cassandra's face was even more angrily set than usual, but when she looked down at her wife it softened instantly. An arm curled around the small elf's waist, and they entered together, followed by Elaine and Cullen.

The Grand Necropolis sprawled out before them for what seemed like continents, elegantly carved archways made of marble and decorated with gold. There wasn't an inch of the place that wasn't ornately adorned with some sort of precious finery. Even the cobblestone at their feet seemed more pristine than the stone out in the city proper. As they moved deeper in, the simple decorated archways became grand temples, Elaine unable to contain the questions any longer.

“Who is all this for?” she asked, eyes glittering with curiosity. Cassandra looked back at her, a soft frown on her lips.

“These are tombs for the most important deceased in Nevarra. My uncle, Vestalus Pentaghast, oversees this place – the Grand Necropolis.” she said pointedly as they approached a much smaller tomb. It was in black marble like the rest, but was far more simple – only after the group stepped inside did the true nature of the tomb show. Decor featuring dragons plastered the walls in an elegant fashion, a few marble benches lining the sidewall. And at the back, a large stone casket with writing carved carefully into the top. Cassandra approached the casket carefully, pulling away from Vex to lay her hands against the cold marble. Vex stood back, arms crossed with a mournful frown on her lips.

The elf bowed her head, muttering a prayer to the Creators as Cassandra murmured her own prayer to the Maker. After she was finished, she lifted her head to look at Elaine and Cullen. “This is- my brother, Anthony. I come to see him whenever we return.”

“He would be proud of you, Cassandra. You have become so much more than you even realized you were capable of.” Cullen said softly, stepping forward as Elaine did. They both rested a hand against the marble, smiling comfortingly at the High Seeker. A small smile snuck onto her lips as Vex wrapped her arms around her wife's waist.

“We're all proud of you. You have helped shake the foundations of the world time and time again. And Anthony is smiling, wherever he is now.” Vex murmured, pressing a kiss to her spine. The High Seeker's smile became more pronounced, and she nodded.

“Thank you all for your words. You would have liked him. He was strong like Cullen, clever like Elaine, and passionate like Avexia. But the Maker needed him more than I did. Come, I did not bring you along to dwell in the past. It is time you met Uncle Vestalus.” Cassandra took Vex's hand and lead them out of the tomb, toward the grand palace in the center of the Necropolis.

They were welcomed by the sight of gold and bronze filling the halls, red silk draped from the ceiling and walls. An older man with high cheekbones and silvered hair stood from the throne at the back of the hall, his robes bearing the crest of the Mortalitasi. He raised his arms in welcome.

“My niece returns, and her wife accompanies her. Such a finer sight I have not seen this day. Who are your other companions?” he asked, his voice oddly warm and comforting.

“Uncle Vestalus, this is Cullen Rutherford and his wife Elaine – former Inquisitor.” Cassandra quickly introduced them, and Vestalus clasped each of their hands tightly in greeting.

“It is an honor to have you in my hall, and to grace you with tonight's feast. Cassandra will show you to where you might relax until it is ready.” he said, inclining his head as Cassandra lead the way down the western wing of the palace.

~

The evening arrived swiftly, and each couple parted ways to prepare for the evening's festivities. Cassandra took her braid down, letting it drape over her shoulder and the breast of her elegantly embroidered black silk Seeker tunic. A red sash cinched her waist, and long black stockings lead into black leather boots. Even dressed up, the High Seeker commanded all attention - even if she didn't want it. She turned back to check on Vex, and her breath caught in her throat.

It had been a long time since she and Vex had been forced to dress up, but if there was one thing her wife never failed at it was taking her breath away. The black silk dress that draped down her body and over her hips left little of the elf’s form to the imagination, a matching red sash tied around her waist. The sleeves ran from just off her shoulders to a point at her middle finger, and the edges were beaded in golden vines. The train was black organza, fluttering delicately behind her as she spun around to make sure Cassandra was watching her. Her hair was pinned up with a golden flower, small dangling gems glittering at the tips of each outer petal. She wore no shoes as was normal, but her foot wraps matched the design of her dress. The High Seeker let out the air trapped in her lungs, and took Vex's hands into her own.

“You are beautiful, and I am always rendered speechless by it.” She said softly, leaning forward to press a kiss against her forehead. Vex's cheeks flushed, but she smiled broadly at Cassandra’s words.

“You always know how to take my breath away, Cassa.” She murmured in response, reaching up to her cheek and pulling her down for a proper kiss. Cassandra offered her arm to the elf, who took it gratefully as they exited their room.

Not far down the hall, Cullen turned from his own preparations to have a similar experience. Elaine twirled in her long ocean blue gown, navy silk accenting the a line bodice with jewelled silver embroidery. As she twirled, the fabric gathered in the fan back skirt on the cathedral train spread momentarily, giving her all the same glory as a peacock spreading his tail feathers. The dress hung delicately off her shoulders, and she wore a navy silk glove and cover that shared the same jewelled pattern as the bodice at the top. Cullen stepped forward, lifting the coin she wore around her neck - his coin - to his lips and pressing a kiss to it.

“You are more beautiful every day, my love.” he murmured softly, taking one of her hands in his. She felt a slight blush creep into her cheeks, smiling up at him. Her eyes traced their way up his form, a navy double breasted tailcoat embellished in silver. His ensemble matched hers perfectly. Her gaze made its way back up to his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her gently.

“I think this will be a fun week.” she said, squeezing his hand. He nodded once, watching her lips as she spoke before returning to her eyes.

“It is only fitting that our first visit to Nevarra be such. But I would enjoy my time with you no matter where we were.” he responded, voice full of adoration. Her cheeks flushed a bit more, and she shook her head.

“Flatterer.” she murmured as she leaned up to kiss him again.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her from the room, meeting up with Cassandra and Vex before entering the dining room. The group was introduced, Elaine and Cullen sat at Vestalus’ right hand and the other couple on his left. Cassandra sat very rigidly in her chair, a near scowl on her face as she looked down at the gold charger in front of her. The mage watched Vex’s arm shift to take Cassandra’s hand, and the High Seeker’s posture relaxed instantly. Cullen’s hand around hers squeezed.

Dinner was tense for Cassandra, a myriad of Pentaghasts asking her awkward questions after the introductions were finished. Cullen couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head as the High Seeker became more and more flustered. Eventually she shot up out of her chair, an obvious show of the last shreds of her patience wearing away, and stalked away toward the rooms. Vex got dragged with her, the grip on her wife’s hand quite obviously like a vice. The elf shot a sympathetic glance at Elaine before jogging to keep up with Cassandra.

Elaine and Cullen excused themselves soon after, heading out to a balcony. The mage looked up at the sky, admiring it as she leaned against the railing.

“It all looks different here. The constellations are shifted. But it’s beautiful.” she said, eyes filled with stars. Cullen glanced up at it too, but his gaze was drawn back to her almost instantly as he reached for her hand.

“You are the brightest star out tonight.”


End file.
